


In The Midnight Downpour

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Experimental Style, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: (Actual Publication Date: 12-8-20) I still don't have a proper summary for this one... This was mostly written as an experimental fic, so it's not meant to be good or anything. This is one of two experimental ficlets I've written over the last few months, the other one I plan on doing a rewrite of so I won't post it here quite yet.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion
Kudos: 1





	In The Midnight Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> (Actual Publication Date: 12-8-20) I still don't have a proper summary for this one... This was mostly written as an experimental fic, so it's not meant to be good or anything. This is one of two experimental ficlets I've written over the last few months, the other one I plan on doing a rewrite of so I won't post it here quite yet.

Kratos ran through the pouring rain with Anna in his arms into a dark, secluded part of the woods, eventually leaving the small group of Desians that were chasing them, trailing far behind. He put her down near a large evergreen tree and stood a few feet away, hand on the hilt of his sword and listening as the sound of footsteps slowly trailed off in the distance. Letting out a calm sigh of relief knowing they were safe, he looked over at her, and their eyes met. She was soaking wet, but so was he, as raindrops fell from his long, spiky auburn bangs to the muddy forest floor.

He stepped toward her and took out a small lantern from their bags and placed it nearby, then cupped her face with both hands and roughly kissed her as the rain continued to pour down around them.

“Are you all right?” He inquired after breaking their kiss, his eyes boring into hers.

She could only give him a quick nod in response as she cupped his face in her hands and roughly kissed him back. His hands wandered to her hips and pulled her flush against him. He broke the kiss and began placing rough kisses up and down her neck, before laying his forehead against her shoulder. She felt his stiff need against her inner thigh through her dress as he began to unbuckle his belts and unbutton and unzip his pants. He let out a groan as he freed himself from his cloth confinements before hiking up the skirt of her dress to roughly pull down her underwear. The soaking wet article of clothing fell to the muddy ground, and she kicked them off to the side.

Kratos lifted her up by her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. He kissed her hungrily, holding her in place against him and the tree by gripping her thighs. She cupped his face and ran her hands through his drenched hair before wrapping her arms around his neck again, feeling his need twitch against her inner thigh. The rain continued to pour down heavily around them as he roughly entered her. He laid his head on her shoulder near her neck again, letting out a hiss at how tight she felt. She ran her hands through his sopping wet locks again, her breath hitching as he pushed his hips further into hers.

He began kissing her neck and quickly thrusting his hips back and forth into hers, increasing the pace until he was pounding into her. It wasn’t long before he came, moaning out her name against her neck, his hands still tightly gripped around her thighs. A few mere seconds later, she came, wrapping her arms around his neck again, and buried her face into his neck while whimpering out his name repeatedly. When he was completely spent, she felt him pull out and lowered her legs to the ground. He kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he ran his hands through her soaking wet hair.

“I’ll go set up camp…” He whispered in her ear, shoving himself back inside his pants and quickly zipping and buttoning them back up.

“All right…” Anna said, her mouth slightly agape and thoughts in a daze as he walked away from her and buckled his belts up.

About an hour passed, and Kratos had found a dry patch of ground nearby to set up their tent. The couple laid on the futon inside the tent, safe and dry underneath a thick layer of blankets as raindrops could be heard pounding against the tent from outside. He laid on his side and looked down at her, a hand caressing her cheek.

“I apologize if I was too rough earlier. I… don’t know what came over me…” He stated, glancing away from her.

“It’s all right,” she gave him a wry smile, “it’s not like I didn’t like it…”

He leaned down to kiss her, laying on top of her as he intensified the kiss.

“Let me make it up to you right now…”

He propped himself by his forearms on the pillow on either side of her head, leaning down to kiss her neck. She raised her legs and felt him slowly and gently enter her again. His hips began to languidly thrust into hers as he continued to place soft kisses up and down her neck and across her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck again as he began to roll his hips into hers in a rapid, but steady pace.

She came for the second time that night a few moments later, burying her face in his neck to stifle her cries of his name as she ran her hands through his hair. He groaned as he came again, softly moaning out her name against her neck. After a few more languid thrusts of his hips into hers, she felt him pull out and roll over onto his back next to her. He draped an arm over her chest and pulled her flush against his chest.

Anna leaned into his gentle hold on her, letting out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes as sleep overcame her. Kratos kissed her on the cheek, letting his lips linger for a few moments.

“Good night, my dear…” He whispered.

Sleep overcame him a short while later, and he held her like that for the rest of the night. The couple slept soundly as the rain continued to pour down outside their tent, ready for whatever the morning would offer them.


End file.
